pang_yafandomcom-20200215-history
Abbot Mine
Spika, who has been continuously working hard on researching the magical energies, has unearthed minerals giving off similar energies coming from the crater created by Grand Zodiac. For the sake of researching these minerals, Spika brought her Zephyr Excavation Team to help her collect the minerals, turning it into Abbot Mine. Hearing the stories of this miraculous phenomenon, the residents of Pangya Island have started to gather to this area. Come experience what Abbot Mine has to offer! Course Details Reflection Pads Reflection Pads are the glowing blue objects found on certain walls of Hole 4 of Abbot Mine. Reflection Pads allow the Comet to bounce and reflect to another direction. It is possible to bounce on multiple Reflection Pads in a row. Fans Fans are placed horizontally on certain holes of Abbot Mine. These fans help aid the Comet to travel higher and farther. If the Comet lands on a fan directly, it will clash onto the fan and move to a different direction depending where on the fan it hits. Slides Various holes of Abbot Mine feature slides that allow the Comet to continuously roll down on it until the Comet comes to a stop. Each slide has a starting point and may have multiple pathways for the Comet to travel. Course Data Music Abbot Mines course music: Beautiful Ruins Abbot Mines course music: ''Skyrider'' Individual Hole Data 'Hole 1' Par 4 Hints: *Short drivers should aim for the closer fairway on the left. *Long drivers should aim for the larger fairway on the right for an easier approach. *Both fairway areas are relatively flat, making this hole a good opportunity to chip in. 'Hole 2' Par 3 Hints: *There are only two pins for this hole. A simple Par 3 hole. 'Hole 3' Par 4 Hints: *Long drivers may green in one this hole by using a Spin Mastery and applying a frontal Power Spin with its Impact Point moved all the way to the top of the Comet. However, strong headwinds will make this difficult to do. 'Hole 4' Par 4 Hints: *Hit the Reflection Pads to reach the green for an Eagle opportunity, as well as a possible HIO. You can choose to hit either one of the three reflection pads (depending on your club distance) and it will steer the Comet towards the green. Remember to apply Backspin to make sure the Comet does not roll off the green. 'Hole 5' Par 5 Hints: *Shoot to the rough area on the left. The fan will blow the Comet upwards and place the Comet safely on the land above. Low drivers should use a Spike or Tomahawk shot on the approach shot. 'Hole 6' Par 3 Hints: *Take note of the elevation for this hole. 'Hole 7' Par 5 Hints: *Roll down the slide to gain Over Drive. However, incorrectly rolling the Comet on the slide may cause it to roll to the further divider and end up about 300y away from the green. *Using a 3I club with the Impact Point moved all the way back, hit a Power Tomahawk shot towards the green to pass through the cliff and land closer to the green. If you have items which increase drive distance, green in one is possible. If green in one, use this chance to get an Albatross. Take note that headwinds will make it difficult to green in one. *It is possible to HIO this hole by applying top Power Spin with a Spin Mastery under sufficient drive and wind conditions. 'Hole 8' Par 4 Hints: *In this hole, it would be wise to just do a Spike shot. Players with longer club distances can also attempt for a HIO. 'Hole 9' Par 4 Hints: *Because of the high height of the slide entrance, you would have to Tomahawk to get in. Otherwise, you could just go to the fairway and try for a long chip-in. 'Hole 10' Par 3 Hints *Simple Par 3 hole. 'Hole 11' Par 4 Hints: *Most players would use an iron club to enter the slide. This will bring your comet all the way to the green for an easy eagle putt. 'Hole 12' Par 5 Hints: *Use the fan's power to blow your comet upwards to land safely on the rough. This is the most ideal spot. 'Hole 13' Par 4 Hints: *Use front spin to jump the water and get your comet to reach the green in one shot. 'Hole 14' Par 4 Hints: *Shoot to the fairway and then shoot to the green. It is possible to reach the green in one shot but you will need a drive that is longer than 290y without double power. The green is not putt friendly. 'Hole 15' Par 5 Hints:' *Use a Spike shot to reach the green. Players who have a long drive can Tomahawk onto the green. 'Hole 16' Par 3 Hints: *Easy Par 3 hole with relatively flat green. 'Hole 17' Par 4 Hints: *You can choose to go either sides of the fairway. 'Hole 18' Par 4 Hints: *Use an iron club and shoot through the arch to land safely on the fairway island. Category:Courses Category:⭐⭐